Chastity Ghouls Institution for Female Monsters
Chastity Ghouls Institution for Female Monsters (or CGIFM) is an academy for rich and scholar-shipped female monsters. It is a prestigous school with high learning ranks but as the title implies, it's for girls so no boys allowed. It is domiciled in New Salem, Oregon but is a bit farther away from Monster High. It is both a summer and 'regular' school so students can attend whenever they like. Most students would stay here while others would leave and attend other schools if needed, and if they do, they could always attend again. School Rules #Students must wear CGI badges (so there can be no confusion with other students). #No males are permitted to set foot on school ground unless they were granted permission by the headmistress or if they are a member of the staff. #No breaking curfew. #Parties, after-curfew celebrations and such are not permitted without permission from the staff. #No violence! #No outside food. #Students permitted to go to the school must be 12-19 years old (with the exception of Dakota Fox) #No illegal hand-held materials such as guns, knives and such for violence. #No outside animals. #Outside clothes are only allowed during holidays, special occasions, weekends and the summer (if they're year-rounders). School Subjects (And the teachers who teach it) *Monster Literature - taught by a vampire named Mrs. Rasputin (Charity Rasputin) *Mad Science - taught by a living rag doll named Mr. Stitches (Ragor Stitches) *Biteology - taught by a werewolf named Ms. Vouk (Rufa Vouk; Lupa Vouk's mother) *Physical Deaducation - taught by a minotaur named Mr. Taur (Milo Taur) *Skullinary Arts- taught by a skeleton named Mrs. Femur (Beula Femur) *Freakia Class- taught by a cyclops named Mr. Eyeington (Uno Eyeington) *Clawculus- taught by a gorgon named Ms. Stheno (Maria Stheno) *Hiss-tory- taught by a basilisk named Ms. Shedder (Laura Shedder) *G-ogre-phy- taught by an ogre named Mr. Flamebelcher (Yorghuzh Flamebelcher) *Dead Languages- taught by a zombie named Mrs. Lunar (Raleigh Lunar) *Growlaphic Designs- taught by a Nine-tailed fox named Mr. Vulpix (Grant Vulpix) *Doom-estic Arts- taught by a ghost named Ms. Chains (Bella Chains) *Study Howl- supervised by the guidance counselor, a Pegasus, Ms. Seuss (Peggy Seuss) *Screamter Art- taught by a Vukodlak (an undead vampire horse wolf from Slavic mythology) named Mr. Donchuan (Harold Donchuan) *Hex Education- taught by a Selkie named Mrs. Blubber (Sylvia Blubber) Uniform *Felt-like jacket (comes in midnight black, blood red, pumpkin orange, siren's song pink, goo green, eerie indigo and exclusivley in ghostly white) *Skirt (comes in grey, burgundy and dark green) *Socks (comes in dark green, dark navy, black and white) *Shirt (comes in white or light yellow) *Tie (comes in black) *Shoes that are allowed are: Mary Jane (black or navy), flats with straps (black or navy), flats (black or navy) and anything related to those. *Cardigans (blood red, black, midnight navy, dark green or pumpkin orange) Events Every year the academy holds special events and occasions. Some of the events allow each student to bring outsiders to the event (even males). *Annual Ball (Summer) *Annual Ball (Spring *Annual Ball (Autumn) *Annual Ball (Winter) *The Great Pumpkin Dance *Chastity Fair *The Annual Soccercrawl Game (Against other schools such as MH) Jackets.png|The jackets Shirt1.png|The shirts Skirt1.png|The skirts Tie1.png|The tie Socks1.png|The socks Students Year-Round Students These are the students that attend CGIFM all year-around (including the summer). *Amoret Cherub - daughter of the cherubs *Leilani Blomstre - daughter of the blossom monsters *Jaydee Silver - daughter of Janice from Candle Cove *Karlineva Isolde - daughter of the frozen mummies *Ayah Żona - daughter of a Dziwożona *Nina Gen - (orphan) daughter of the ningens *Dakota Fox - (orphan) daughter of a female fox-demon and male demigod. *Sydney M. Panther - daughter of the blue mountain panther *Shay-Lee Boo - daughter of the invisible man Actual Students These are the students that attend the institution regularly (taking the summers off). *Serenyn Neráida - daughter of a fairy *Catherine Von Count - daughter of Count Von Count *Clara Fox - daughter of the fox-demons (6 former) *Clawdia Wolf (Clawdeen Ghoul's oc since apparently there already is a Clawdia Wolf around here) - daughter of the werewolves (6 former) *Neonella Castiaramontell - daughter of the neon ghosts *Mitsy Trotter - daughter of the centuars *Kamiko Howlett - daughter of Daken *Victoria Fright - daughter of the sirens *Carmela Fox- daughter of the fox-demons Students That Left *Lucille M. Renard - daughter of the Monagesque fox-demons On Exchange (Special case) This section is for the students that are on exchange for a specific amount of time. *Kestral Malefica - on exchange from July 7th till August 28th. Trivia *There is a templatethat can be used my users who have ocs that go to this school. *The logo, source and crest were all made by the amazing Bigrika. If you want to show off that your Character is a student at Chastity Ghouls Institution, place this on Top of the characters page by copying the source code below. Source Code: Category:Location Category:School